I Just Wanna Run
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: Summary is too long. Please check the first chapter :) -MPREG-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**If you guys didn't know, on "Just One Yesterday," I asked you guys which idea you liked better for my next Rosslington story, and you all liked idea 1 better. (I did too) So this is an mpreg story. This is my first time ever writing mpreg and I really hope you enjoy it. Ross isn't going to run away in this chapter. Maybe the next chapter or chapter three. No later than chapter five is all I can gaurentee right now.**

**SUMMARY: Ross and Ellington have been secretly dating for 2.5 years, and no one knew besides their parents. One night, Ross and Ell decide to ace their first time together, which later leads to a shocking discovery. 3 weeks later, Ross found out that he was indeed pregnant. He realized that this most likely would terminate their record deal with Hollywood Records and he realized that they were all talented enough to be R4. So, Ross packed his things and moved to Seattle, Washington. He met a nice girl around his age named Samantha and she was the only person to find out that Ross was pregnant. She helped him by moving him into a two bedroom apartment. She paid for Ross's groceries and big t-shirts and pants for the last stages of his pregnancy and Ross paid for baby clothes and bills. Once Ross had given birth, Samantha got him a job at her dad's music store to teach drum, piano and guitar lessons and she gave him shifts when she had time off so someone could watch the baby. But what happens when 3 years go by and Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland AND Ratliff move out to Seattle and run into Ross?**

**This is the baby making chapter, but I do not have the energy, nor the motivation to write a sex scene. But it will be implied that they have sex. I'm sorry :/ **

**So without further ado (I hope I spelled that right), here's the story! :)**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day for the R5 band members. They were all in the garage, minus the eldest member Riker for some reason. Suddenly, he bursted through the door.<p>

"Guys, guys, guys!" Riker said with excitement as he ran into the garage where they practice. "What?" Ross chuckled in amusement at Riker's excitement.

"We're going on tour in a month AND we sold out our performance at the Staples' Center!" Riker informed.

The band gasped in astonishment. "We sold out the Staples Center?" Rydel gasped in shock. Riker nodded giddily.

The band was ecstatic. They had never dreamed that a day in their lives that they would manage to even play at the Staples' Center, never mind selling it out! They have truly made it big. The band all cheered and high-fived. Ross and Ratliff turned to hug each other, but their eyes widened and they fist bumped instead.

The thing was, Ross and Ratliff had been secretly dating for two and a half years. They didn't want to say anything because they didn't want Riker to be upset because they're band mates. They saw how the fans want Rydel and Ratliff together and it always made Riker rant about how he wished the fans realized that theyre band mates first. They knew where Riker was coming from. He didn't want the band to be in jeopardy because of a breakup. But the boys wished Riker was a little calmer about the possibility of two band members dating so they wouldn't have to hide from everyone. The only people who knew were Ross and Ratliff's parents, and they had them promise to keep it from the other band mates and Ryland.

"I say we celebrate with a trip to the night club downtown!" Rocky suggested, causing brief murmurs in agreement from Riker and Rydel. "I think I'm going to pass. I'm really tired," Ross lied. What he really wanted was to be able to show affection to a certain drummer. "Me too," Ratliff agreed, knowing Ross was lying.

The other three, along with Ryland left to go to the club and Stormie and Mark were in Colorado for a vacation. Meaning the couple were the only ones in the house.

Once the car pulled away, Ross pressed his lips to Ratliff's. Ratliff kissed back and cupped Ross's face in his hands. This kiss was.. Different than the others they've shared. This one had lust in it.

After the kiss progressed, Ross finally managed to pant, "B-Bedroom. Please." Ratliff smiled in the kiss as they guided each other to Ross's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ratliff and Ross gasped as they reached their climax. Ratliff pulled himself out of Ross and turned onto his back, throwing away his used condom in the waste basket by his side of the bed.<p>

"My God," Ross panted breathlessly. "That was amazing," Ratliff panted. Ross nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm going to help clean up and then I'm going to head home so your siblings don't suspect we.. You know," Ratliff explained. Ross nodded as they got up and cleaned the evidence and put the sheets and comforter in the laundry room.

Then Ross emptied his trash can in his room and threw the bag in the dumpster while Ratlif cleaned the basket off.

Once they were done, the couple ended up showering together. Once they were done, Ratliff changed into a pair of clothes he had left the last time he spent the night, put his dirty clothes in a bag and went home.

_Ross shut the door and smiled at the new information he needed to take in._

_He and Ratlif have been dating for two and a half years._

_They had their first time together just an hour and a half ago._

_Ross lost his virginity to the best man in the world._

Ross was so happy at how well things were turning out in his life.

Little did he know what lies ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short. It'll get better, I promise.<strong>

**_3 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2!_**


	2. Sickness

**I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Ross groaned as his eyes fell open. He was still exhausted. He rolled over and he saw it was 10:43 AM. His eyes widened like saucers. He had been sleeping for over fifteen hours, yet he felt like he never slept.

He groaned as he climbed out of bed and trudged to his closet. He changed into his typical attire and stumbled sleepily downstairs.

"Ross, I was just about to come and see if you were still alive! Honey, you've been sleeping since 7 last night. Are you sick?" Stormie babbled in concerned.

"I'm fine, mom," Ross assured before yawning. "Well the others are downstairs waiting for a band rehearsal, but you need to eat first," Stormie said before sitting Ross down and making him some pancakes.

Once they were done and Ross thanked his mom and took a bite, he didn't realize how starving he really was. He ended up scarfing down the pancakes in two minutes.

"Thanks, mom," Ross said as he rinsed off his plate and the empty glass that used to be filled with milk before putting them in the dishwasher. "No problem," Stormie responded, slightly surprised by how fast he ate his food.

"Ross, you're late," Riker sighed as Ross entered the garage. "Sorry, I just woke up," Ross sighed as he grabbed his guitar. Riker's eyes widened. "You've been asleep for nearly sixteen hours?!" he gasped. Ross nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Riker looked at him in concern, but shook it off as they started to practice.

After two hours, Ross was beginning to regret eating his breakfast so fast. He felt incredibly nauseous. Once the song was over, he knew his pancakes were about to make a reappearance. He quickly put his guitar on the stand and ran to the bathroom before anyone could say a word.

"Ratliff, go see where he went," Riker said angrily. Ratliff nodded before running after his boyfriend.

Ratliff saw a door slam shut. He knew it was Ross because nobody else was home. He ran to the door and opened it. The opened door revealed Ross practically hugging the toilet and vomiting up nearly everything in his stomach. Ratliff's eyes widened as he shut the door and ran to Ross.

After a few minutes of vomiting, Ross finally pulled his head out of the toilet and used some toilet paper to wipe some drool off of his chin before flushing the toilet.

"Crap, Riker's going to kill me for running off," Ross panicked as he gently got out of Ratliff's grip and pulled out his toothbrush. "Ross.. He'll understand if you just tell him you're sick," Ratliff assured. "I'm fine!" Ross said with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Are you serious? Ross, you just puked up nearly everything in your stomach. You're sick," Ratliff gasped in disbelief.

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the sound of Ross brushing his teeth, Ross spoke up," I'm fine," he said as he put his toothbrush away and went back down to rehearsal.

"Ross, you can't just leave during the middle of a- Oh my God, are you okay?" Riker asked concerned When he saw the color had drained from Ross's face after vomiting just minutes before.

Ratliff opened his mouth to tell Riker that Ross had thrown up, but Ross gave him a pleading look. Ratliff frowned. "Yeah, he's fine," Ratliff lied. Ross mouthed a thank you to Ratliff as they resumed rehearsal.

* * *

><p>It was around 6:45 at night and Ross was finding it hard to stay awake as he and Ratliff were watching a movie in the living room. Ratliff needed to talk about Ross vomiting earlier, so he turned off the TV and looked over at Ross. "Ross. I want to talk about earlier," Ratliff sighed. Ross sleepily sat up and looked at Ratliff. "Sure, what about it?" Ross mumbled.<p>

"Why'd you tell me to lie?"

Ross sighed. "Because I don't want anyone to be upset that we can't prepare for the tour because I puked once," Ross answered. Ratliff frowned. "Babe, you over think too much. We'd understand," Ratliff assured.

Ross sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Babe. You've been really tired recently. You sure you're okay?" Ratliff asked concerned. "Mhm.." Ross mumbled. "Here, I'm going to take you to bed," Ratliff whispered as he gently helped Ross stand up and guided him to bed.

Ross assured he could walk himself, but Ratliff didn't care. Ross slid off his shoes and slid off his jeans and t-shirt so he was just in his boxers. Ratliff found the view extremely hot, but he shook it off as Ross laid down. Once Ross hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Ratliff smiled as he saw Ross curl up. He gently kissed Ross's forehead and tucked him in before leaving the bedroom and going home.

* * *

><p><strong>These first few chapters are going to be really short because it's setting up the story.<strong>

**_5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 3!_**


	3. Pregnant

**Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks had passed since Ross had puked. Ratliff thinks that was the only time that Ross had puked.

He was very wrong.

Ross had vomited almost everyday after that. He was lucky that he was alone every time. He's also found himself craving brownies a lot. It was really weird. He suddenly felt like he absolutely needed to eat brownies. He ended up buying a jumbo package of brownie mix and baked them himself so no one noticed.

Currently, Ross had fallen asleep on the couch about an hour and a half ago while listening to music. That's another thing. He had been really tired a lot, recently. Most of the time, the tiredness was manageable, but sometimes, he'd be sitting one minute, then out like a light the next. Which was the case an hour and a half ago.

Suddenly, Ross jolted awake to the very familiar burning sensation in his throat. "Not again," he managed to say before running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He ran to the porcelain white toilet seat in the corner of the room and fell to his knees, spilling out his guts for the billionth time this month.

After a few minutes, Ross finally pulled his head out of the toilet seat. Frustrated tears filled his eyes. He hated being sick and he had been sick for so long. Usually the stomach flu goes away within a few days. A week at worst. Not three weeks.

Ross saw that no one was home and Ratliff had a dentist appointment, so this was his perfect opportunity to find out what was going on.

Ross stood up and flushed the toilet before rinsing out his mouth and brushin his teeth. Once his teeth were cleaned, he slipped on his shoes, slid on his hoodie and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mr. Lynch. What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked as she sat down on the swivel chair and faced Ross. "Well for about a month now, I've been feeing tired a lot, I've been having weird cravings for brownies and I can only keep them down for no longer than three hours," Ross explained, playing with his fingers nervously as he explained.<p>

"When you're not vomiting, eating or tired, do you feel alright?" she asked. "For the most part, yeah," Ross nodded. "This seems really weird to ask, but have you had any intrcourse with another male before this?" she asked. Ross gulped before nodding slowly. The nurse furrowed her brows in concentration. After a moment, she spoke up. "Alright, I'm going to have you take an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay," the nurse explained. Ross nodded as she set everything up.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you to lift up your shirt," the nurse said. Ross did as told. "This is going to feel cold," the nurse warned as she squirted gel onto her hand And rubbed it on Ross's

Boy was she right.

Ross shivered at the cold, but soon adjusted to it. Once that was done, the nurse set the rest of the stuff up. Soon, a screen projected an image of Ross's stomach. The nurse gasped in shock. "What? What's wrong?" Ross asked. He looked at the screen and saw a small black dot on the picture. "What's that?" Ross asked nervously.

"Mr. Lynch.. I don't know how to say this, but.. Y-You're pregnant!"

If this were a cartoon, not only would Ross's jaw hit the floor, it would continue out the door and out into the traffic. "W-What?!" Ross gasped. "You're going to be a dad," she repeated. "B-But.. We were protected," Ross stuttered. "Sometimes you just get a bad condom and it breaks," the nurse shrugged.

"Wait a minute, I'm a GUY! I have a fucking penis! No vagina! How is this even possible?" Ross gasped.

"Ross.. Yes you have a penis, but you have both male and female organs. But don't worry. You're not the first pregnant male in the world," the nurse explained. Ross sighed of relief at that. "Wait.. Does this mean once I give birth, I'll.. Have blood pouring out of my balls one week every month?" Ross asked. The nurse laughed. "No," she assured.

"And.. Let's say in the future after I.. Give birth.. I meet a girl and we.. You know.. Could I still get her pregnant? I highly doubt it'll happen but I just want to know just in case," Ross asked. The nurse nodded.

"Wait a minute.. My band is about to tour the world for five months! What am I going to do?!" Ross panicked. "You're going to have to tell them about this," the nurse sighed.

Ross began to yell. "N-No I can't tell them! They don't even know I was DATING Ratliff! I can't say I'm pregnant from him!" Ross panicked as he began to pace. "Ross, you need to relax. The fetus may be only a few weeks old but it's not good to stress out that much!" the nurse panicked.

"How can I NOT stress out?! I just find out that I, a GUY, am p-" Ross cut himself off when he felt a pain in his stomach and let out a cry of pain. The nurse got up and helped him lay down where he was when they did the ultrasound.

"I warned you," the nurse sighed. "I'm sorry," Ross frowned as the pain died down. "It's okay. I understand, but you just need to rest for a little bit, okay?" the nurse said softly as she calmed Ross down. Ross nodded.

The nurse left and Ross just stared at the ceiling. How could this have happened? Why now? Why him?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize fourth-five minutes ha gone by. He was snapped back into reality when the nurse came back. "You calmer now?" she asked in concern. Ross nodded. "Sorry for freaking out," Ross frowned. "It's okay. I doubt getting pregnant was your expectation," the nurse responded. Ross nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so your next ultrasound is a month from Thursday, which is Sunday, January 18th at noon," she explained. "Thank you," Ross smiled politely as he grabbed his hoodie and the picture of the ultrasound that the nurse held out to him before going to his car.

How was he going to tell his family?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so mad because when I finished this last night, the end deleted so I had to type it ALL OVER again! ._.<strong>

**_5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 4!_**


	4. Leaving

Ross drove around the quieter side of the city for a while. He just needed to clear his head for two reasons. The first and most obvious reason, he just found out that his male body has the ability to conceive a child and he had absolutely no idea. The second being, he needed to figure out how exactly to tell his family not only about the baby, but the fact that he had been dating Ratliff for well over two years. Because he knows if he doesn't start his speech with the fact that he lost his virginity to Ratliff, they'd be even angrier to discover that Ratliff was the other father of the baby. After an hour and a half of driving in circles, Ross decided that he needed to go home.

When he opened the door, he was greeted to a very unhappy family. "Ross, where have you been?" Rocky asked frustrated. He was honestly getting tired of Ross not giving his all, or around his all to rehearsals. "I was o-out.. No one was home and I didn't know when everyone was going to be home so I just went out for a while to clear my head," Ross half lied. He really didn't know when anyone was going to be home, but he definitely did not clear his head for nearly three hours.

"Okay.." Rocky huffed in annoyance. "Just come here and help us, we're packing everything in the bus to leave," Mark said. Ross was hesitant, but when he looked like he was about to be yelled at even more, he quickly grabbed a guitar case and began to help.

Over the hour the band spent loading the bus, Ross made sure to only grab the lighter objects. While he was driving, he had pulled over at one point and looked up some things about pregnancies, and he read that you shouldn't lift anything over twenty pounds while pregnant.

Luckily, no one called him out on that. After they were done, Ross decided that it was time since they seemed like they were done packing. "U-Umm.. I need to talk to you guys," Ross stuttered nervously.

Riker groaned before turning to his brother. "Ross, whatever it is, it can wait. We still have so much to do," he said. "But it c-" "Ross, can you just listen? We don't need any distractions right now," Ratliff huffed, also feeling annoyed at Ross's recent behavior.

Ross stepped back a bit. The one person he needs right now just said he didn't need any distractions. Ross knew right then that he can't say. This needs to be his secret.

Ross couldn't even think straight anymore. He just clenched his jaw and walked to go upstairs. "Ross get back here, you need to help!" Rocky shouted to him. "DO IT WITHOUT ME! YOU GUYS DON'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME ANYWAY!" Ross yelled in frustration, not even bothering to turn around as he kept walking upstairs.

He went to go to his room and calm down, but he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He tried not to scream in pain as he nearly fell to the floor with his hand on his stomach.

He managed to waddle to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and falling to his knees in pain. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the baby. He really needs to learn to control his emotions right now. This stress might even kill the baby if it keeps happening. And Ross would never be able to forgive himself if his stress is what killed his baby.

Ross just laid on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of calm things and calm places. He had done this at the hospital when the nurse left to let him rest. He took deep breaths and soon the pain was gone.

Ross sat up. "God please give me a sign so I know my baby is okay," Ross frowned. He sat for a moment and a wave of nausea swept over. He soon found himself getrying up and running to the toilet before emptying his stomach in the porcelain bowl.

He sighed of relief as he wiped his mouth. The baby was still there.

He flushed the toilet before rinsing his mouth and brushing his teeth. Once he was done, he tiptoed to his bedroom.

As he laid down, he was thinking about the events that had taken place downstairs. From how annoyed everyone was with him, to his boyfriend, the other father of the baby, said that the band doesn't need any distractions.

Ross began to think even more. The word distraction filled his head. Then he realized.. From all the things that are going to happen to him in the near future..

_**He is a distraction.**_

He's going to have to go to all of these ultrasounds, he's going to need to stay bedridden when he reaches around eight months because he's just going to be so large and he's going to be weaker, he's going to have to raise the child once he or she is born, which means he can't fully focus on the band.

He's what will hold R5 back from reaching what they've all worked so hard for in the last five years. He's going to ruin everyone's dreams. And it's all his fault for loosing his virginity.

Ross didn't even realize he was crying until he saw wet drops on his jeans. He wiped his eyes and sniffled quietly, not wanting anyone to find him crying.

Ross looked over at his digital clock and saw it was midnight. He knew that everyone goes to bed early before the tour starts. So he knew everyone was asleep. He knew if he didn't do this, he would be taking away everyone's dreams. And if he didn't do this now, he'd never be able to.

He quietly got out of bed and pulled out his suitcases before packing everything he hadn't packed for tour. He even packed his pillows, his bedspread and sheets, his lamp, and his clock. Lastly, he opened his drawer and pulled out a cookie jar full of every dollar he has made in his life. It had all of his paychecks from Austin & Ally, all his paychecks from the R5 tours, and his paychecks for both Teen Beach Movie films. Everyone thought it was stupid that he had every dollar in a very large cookie jar. Look at him now.

He quietly went out to the bus and grabbed the rest of his belongings and his two acoustic guitars before putting them in his car. He tiptoed back inside and up to the bathroom, where he put his toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and deodorant into a Ziploc bag. He then went to the shower and grabbed his shampoo and conditioner and brought them, and the ziploc bag into his room.

Ross crammed everything into the suitcase that was still on his bed. He then looked around the room for a notebook.

"Come on," Ross groaned to himself as he angrily searched the room. Finally, he found his song notebook and a pen. He ripped out two pages from the notebook and scribbled down words on the first one, trying not to cry. When he got to the second page, he was an emotional wreck as each word was written.

He folded the papers and wrote down one word on each paper. He sighed sadly before placing the first paper on his bed. He grabbed his song notebook and quietly left his room for the last time.

He tiptoed into Rocky and Riker's bedroom. He stared at them as they peacefully slept in their beds.

"I'm sorry I'm holding the band back," Ross frowned as he took one last look at his two older brothers before slowly backing out of the room.

He buried his hands in his sweatshirt pocket before going into his sister's room. Looking at her made it even harder. "Thank you for not hating your screw up brother," Ross frowned.

He held back the fresh set of tears welling up in his eyes as he turned to leave. He was hanging his head down as he went to his parents' room.

He had to swallow the lump in his throat before croaking out "I'm sorry I'm a screw up son."

He sighed before leaving and walking downstairs slowly, taking in every last detail of the house he most likely won't ever see again. His breath hithed when he saw Ryland and Ratliff asleep on separate sides of the long couch.

Ross shuffled over to Ryland and sighed before whispering "I'm sorry I'm a terrible older brother," Ross frowned.

He slowly turned to his right and frowned even more at Ratliff. He tried to speak multiple times, but couldn't with the lump in his throat. He finally managed to choke out "I'm sorry I'm such a distraction and I'm sorry that I'm a freak excuse of a dude who's pregnant."

Ross gently kissed Ratliff's forehead. He thanked his lucky stars that Ratliff is a heavy sleeper. He took one last look at Ratliff before slowly leaving the house.

He gripped onto his sweatshirt as he ran through the cool, night time air. Once he was in the safety of his car, he ended up breaking down for a good ten minutes.

The only thoughts that ran through his head were..

_I'm a freak._

_I'm such a fuck up._

_I'm nothing but a distraction.._

Once his mind was cleared a bit and he could actually see without tears blurring his vision, he turned on the car and drove off.

Never looking back on the life he used to lead..

* * *

><p><strong>I am soo sorry for taking so long! I have been writing this chapter for weeks now and it's finally done!<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! :D**

**Ok I'm sorry for the mini rant, you don't have to read the next parahraph if you don't want to..**

**Where I live, it's suppose to be between 0 and -20 degrees tomorrow and the superintendent won't cancel school yet hundreds of the studnts have to WALK to school. Plus the principal mentioned a chance of getting FROST BITE_ or_ HYPOTHERMIA from the weather yet we still have to go? What the hell?**

**Sorry, this just pissed me off.**

**Anyway, please review and favorite this story :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. A New Start

**The Next Morning**

Riker woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He shut it off and rubbed his eyes. In the middle of the night, he realized that he may have overreacted about Ross. Maybe what Ross had to say was serious.

He got out of his bed and tiptoed to Ross and Ryland's room before knocking on the door. "Ross?" Riker asked.

There was no response.

"Ross.. I know you're still mad, but I'm sorry.. Please let me in," Riker frowned.

Still nothing.

RIker waited a few extra seconds before giving up and opening his door anyway. He nearly did a double take when he saw that everything was gone. "What the fuck?!" Riker yelled as he looked aound the now slightly barren room.

He heard pairs of footsteps find their way to Ross and Ryland's room. "What's with all the sh- Whoa!" Rocky gaped. Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland and Ratliff all looked around the room in shock. "Guys, I found a note," Ryland spoke. They all went over to him and read the note.

**Dear Family,**

**You're all probably wondering why my half of the room is empty. Well.. I'm just going to say something unexpected has happened and leave it at that. Now you may think running away is childish and stupid, but I don't think you'd look at me the same if I had told you like I had planned. I'm sorry this happened at an inconvenient time and I'm sorry I'm a fuck up excuse for a brother/son. I hope this note reaches someone before you leave for the tour. Good luck, guys.**

** Ross**

"R-Ross.. Ran away?" Rydel asked softly. Riker nodded sadly. "MOM, DAD! ROSS IS GONE!" Ryland yelled as he ran down the hallway. Soon, Rulyland returned, followed by a startled Stormie and Mark.

"Ross ran away?" Stormie gasped. The gang nodded. Ratliff was avoiding all eye contact because Ross was more than just a band mate or best friend to him. Ross was his first boyfriend. He was the first person he said "I love you" to and mean it. Sure he said it to Kelly when they dated, but that extra spark wasn't there when he said it to her like it was when he said it to Ross. And most importantly and recently, he was Ratliff's first time. All he wanted to know was why. Why did he leave?

"Hey, you coming?" Rocky asked. "Wait, we're still going on tour?" Ratliff asked in shock. Rocky nodded. "How are we going to do this without our frontman? Not to mention he's your brother!" Ratliff gasped. Rocky shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't understand why we're going either," Rocky frowned.

Ratliff frowned sadly as he opened the drawer in Ross's end table. He furrowed his brows when he saw his name written on a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and unfolded it.

**Ellington,**

**I'm sorry I left without warning, but I don't know how or if our relationship would work out if I had said what I was going to say last night. Maybe it was a sign that I didn't say it. I hope you find someone better for you. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm doing this because I love you too much to ruin your dream.**

**Love,**

**Ross**

Ratliff didn't even know he was crying until Rocky said "Why are you crying?" Ratliff quickly sniffled and rubbed his eyes while shaking his head. Rocky took the note before Ratliff could even react. He quickly skimmed over the words that were scribbled down on the paper and slowly turned to Ratliff.

"Y-You and Ross were dating?" Rocky asked in disbelief. Ratliff sniffled before nodding. Never in his life had Rocky seen Ratliff cry. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Ratliff and whispered things like "It's okay" and "Just let it out. I'm here."

Ratliff calmed himself down slowly. "I-I'm sorry we never told you. W-We just knew that not everyone would be happy with this, so we kept it to ourselves," Ratliff frowned. "It's okay. I'm sure it wasn't long. What was it, like three months?" Rocky asked.

"Two and a half years," Ratliff said flatly.

"See two and a half y- TWO AND A HALF YEARS?!" Rocky gasped. Ratliff shushed the younger boy and nodded once the information sank in a bit. "Wow.. You guys really love each other," Rocky chuckled humorlessly. Ratliff nodded. "I just wish I knew why he left," Ratliff frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Entering Seattle<strong>

Ross sighed as he read the sign on the side of the street. He had been driving for nearly seventeen hours straight. Not counting the rest stops to stretch his legs, go to the bathroom, get gas for his car and get food.

Ross has decided that he was going to pull over into an empty parking lot and sleep and that he'd search for an apartment in the morning.

He wa awoken fifteen hours later by someone knocking on his car window. He jolted awake and saw a girl about his age knocking on the window.

She had a very tan complexion and she was fairly skinny. Not anywhere near unhealthy, but she was thin. She had long dark brown hair that cascaded down to her waist. She had big brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black glasses. If Ross wasn't dealing with all this shit or still in love with Ratliff, he'd probably date her.

She said something that was incoherent to Ross, only because his window was still up. He rolled it down as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Ross asked shyly.

"I said could you sleep somewhere else? I'm sorry, it's just my family's store is opening soon and we need all the space we can get," the girl said. "Y-Yeah, sorry," Ross blushed.

"Why are you even sleeping in a parking lot anyway? Wait, do even have anywhere to go?" she asked as she saw the stuff piled in Ross's car. Ross frowned as he shook his head. "What happened?" she asked, showing true concern. "I-It's kind of a long story that you probably wouldn't believe," Ross signed.

She went around the front of the car and got into the passenger seat. "I've got time," she assured.

Ross signed. "Okay." He was hesitant, but he soon found himself explaining his relationship with Ratliff and telling her everything, including the pregnancy.

"So.. You're a boy that's pregnant?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't get how, but I am," Ross shrugged. "Prove it. Show me an ultrasound," she said.

Ross sighed before fishing the copy of his ultrasound from his pocket. He handed her the picture and her eyes widened when she saw it. There was indeed a black spot in the middle of the picture. She would've accused him of using a copy of someone's ultrasound, but on the corner of the ultrasound, it said Lynch, Ross.

"O-Oh my God," she stuttered in shock. Ross looked down at his feet and frowned. "You probably think I'm some freaky pop star now, right?" Ross slouched. She shook her head. "No. I think you need a place to stay and a friend," she said as she gently rubbed Ross's back. Ross looked over at her in shock. "You're willing to be friends with me? A guy you've only seen in teen magazines who is carrying a baby?" Ross asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Now give me a minute to tell my father that I'm taking the day off and I'll help you find an apartment," she said with a sincere smile. Ross nodded. She handed him the ultrasound and left the car before going into the music store that he was parked near.

Ross went to put the ultrasound back into his pocket, but stopped when he saw the picture. Sure he saw it at the hospital when the nurse did the ultrasound, but he was too in shock to take it all in. Now was his time to take it all in.

There's a little baby inside of him. His son or daugher is in there growing right now.

Never in his life has he felt such an emotional connection like this with anyone.

He didn't even realize he was crying until the girl returned and hugged him as she whispered things to calm him down. Once he was calmer, he pulled away and mumbled an apology. "It's okay," she smiled sadly.

Riss wiped his eyes and looked at the girl. "I just realized you've been talking to me me, comforting me, and you're going apartment hunting with me, yet I don't even know your name yet," Ross said in surprise. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam," she said as she held out her hand. "Well nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Ross," Ross smiled as he shook her hand. "Shall we go apartment hunting?" Ross asked. "We shall," she smiled smiled. Ross turned on his car and the two new friends set out to look for an apartment for Ross and his unborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soo sorry this is so late! Two months is too long!<strong>

**Okay, I don't really know how many chapters I'm going to have Ross pregnant for because I'm not going to have the focus on the rest of R5 until three years later like I planned.**

**What are your thoughts on the band finding out about Ross running away?**

**What are your thoughts on Ratliff finally telling someone about dating Ross?**

**What are your thoughts of them still going on tour even though they just lost their youngest member, their frontman and brother/boyfriend?**

**What are your thoughts on Ross telling Ratliff to find someone better for him?**

**What are your thoughts on Sam? Do you think she's cool?**

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER SIX!**_


End file.
